Pinch roll stemmers have been used extensively, especially for removing stems from olives and the like. For instance in U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,982, Olive Stemming Apparatus, issued on May 10, 1955 such a stemmer is disclosed. Usually such apparatus are made for one specific purpose, i.e. removing stems from olives or other fruit or removing pieces of skin, sometimes called "tags" from tomatoes which have been steamed or otherwise treated to make the skin come loose. Because such stemmers have been designed for a single purpose they are not universally usable for many different tasks.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide such a stemmer and tag remover that is adjustable in many respects to permit universal use.